Harry Potter and the Chaos Mage
by Cauldron of Souls
Summary: Wasn't it strange? That something Voldemort imbued with his own dark magic, was able to be destroyed with his own dark magic. Well, what if it wasn't able to be destroyed. What if something happened besides Harry dying in the forest that night?


Chapter 1: Turn On the Light

_I must die, thought Harry._ This whole thing was Dumbledore's orchestrated plan, and to be honest, he could see how the old man thought this was right. After all, he doubted that Voldemort knew Harry was one of his horcruxes. He sighed, looking at the golden snitch in his hand; he knew what he had to do. Voldemort had given them one hour in order for Harry to give himself, over to be killed, and if he said he wasn't scared, well, he would be lying. The thought of death terrified him, but then again, it must have terrified the other that had died during this battle tonight. Remus, Fred, Percy, and countless other had lost their lives tonight, and he was pretty sure that they hadn't planned to die, but they knew it was a possibility. It was probably his saving people thing, but he knew what he had to do, and he started walking down the stairs slowly, each step pounding in his ears, all the while, his brain was screaming at him to run. Turn tail, and just get the hell out of England. It was too late for second thoughts now.

Suddenly, he ran into Neville, who was battling two Death Eaters in front of the castle, and nobody was around to help him out, except Harry, who had just managed to show up.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled, getting one of the Death Eaters in the middle of the chest, making the other one look up at the one who killed his partner. This gave Neville just enough time to cast a Reducto at the man's head, causing it to explode in bits of bone and brain matter all over the floor.

"Thanks for that Harry. I was only managing to hold them off for a little bit, but I was on the ropes. I guess I should hold off on looking for survivors, seeing as we haven't won yet." Neville said with a wide grin. Harry could only smile back, knowing that this would probably be the last time he would see Neville's face.

"Neville, do you know of Voldemort's snake? The one he calls Nagini?" Harry asked Neville seriously.

"Yes. I know of it. What about it though?" Neville asked, making Harry sigh.

"It has to be destroyed, in order for Voldemort to be killed. If Ron and Hermione…" he trailed off, shaking his head of something that was too horrible to imagine "if they're busy, then I need you to finish off the snake. Are you able to do that for me?" Harry asked, once again, having a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, I can do that Harry. But what are you going to do though? You're not seriously thinking of handing yourself over to that snake bastard are you?" Neville nearly yelled, his anger flaring.

"No, I would never give into Voldemort's stupid demands." Harry smoothly lied. He didn't want this getting out, because he wouldn't be able to handle explaining to Hermione, or Ron, or Ginny as to why he decided it would be a good idea to get himself killed.

"Good. The last thing we would need was to lose our savior." Neville said smirking. Harry smiled back, knowing that Neville was messing with him.

"I'm glad you're aware of how important I am Neville. You can be my very first servant." Harry said, smirking at the once round boy.

"Go stuff it Potter." Neville said, before going back into the castle with a smile on his face. Harry smiled too, knowing it would be the last time he would be joking around with Neville in such a way.

After continuing on his path, he passed Hagrid's hut, and hoped that the half-giant was nowhere near the vicinity. The last thing he would want to do was explain to the lovable half-giant that he was going to commit suicide. After he finally stepped inside the Forbidden Forest, he remembered the snitch inside of his pocket, and he pulled it out. He remembered what Hermione said about snitches having flesh memory.

And then that's when realization hit him. He caught this snitch with his mouth. He put it back in his mouth, and when he pulled it out, it opened up. When he looked inside, he saw what looked to be a small rock, but it was only when the spirits of his loved ones suddenly floated around him, did he know he had the Resurrection Stone.

"Mom. Dad. Sirius. Remus. I… I'm so sorry, for everything. I never wanted any of you to die. Remus, you died before you even got to see your son! It's not fair!" Harry said in anger, tears now flowing down his eyes freely.

"Indeed Harry, but I know he will have a caring godfather, and his grandmother is still alive. I may not have got to know my son, but I can rest assured knowing I fought to make the world a safer place for my son." Remus said, placing his ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, kid, you've got to learn that what's easy is not what the Marauder's do. We may have been assholes back when we were kids, but we still knew what was right. Once this snake fucker came into the picture, we knew we had to fight back. And once you got involved, it just reassured us that what we were doing was right. I died to protect you, not to make you feel guilty. What you're doing right now, this is what being a man is about." Sirius said, ending his tirade.

"I'll thank you not to encourage my boy not to commit suicide Sirius, thank you very much!" Lily said hotly, making James chuckle, before he floated over to his wife.

"Harry, your mother and I are tremendously proud of you. And that was before we knew what you were about to do. Now, we're just shocked speechless, that our son has this much character. To be honest, the wizarding world doesn't deserve you. But nevertheless, you have Gryffindor blood running through you, and Gryffindor's charge!" James said.

"Your father is just being silly. Always remember this Harry, we love you." Lily said softly.

"I love you guys to. I'm glad I got to speak to you this last time. Hey, I guess I'll be joining you guys soon right?" Harry said, lightly, although everyone frowned.

"Goodbye Harry." Everyone said, before vanishing from in front of him. Harry laughed bitterly, knowing what was coming next. That was his last stop, before the inevitable came He walked further into the forest, and saw Voldemort surrounded by his inner circle of Death Eaters.

"Well Harry, it seems that you are actually smarter than Severus has given you credit for." Voldemort said, making Harry scowl even deeper than he already was.

"Go to hell Tom! Just get this over with!" Harry yelled out, causing a scowl to appear on Voldemort's face, as well as the rest of his Death Eaters.

"You dare to use the Dark Lord's actual name. You shall suffer where you stand, half-blood scum!" Bellatrix screeched, as she casted the Cruciatus curse on Harry, making him writhe in agony on the floor in front of her.

"Bellatrix, enough. Well Potter, I don't know how you've come to know of my muggle ancestry, but rest assured, you will die here tonight, so that knowledge will go no further." Voldemort said, making Harry almost snarl in his disgust for the man in front of him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, putting more power than necessary into the killing curse, almost as if he was trying to make sure it would work properly this time. Suddenly, as the green light hit Harry, a large shockwave of magic shot outward from Harry to the very edge of Hogwarts' entrance. Suddenly, Harry found himself surrounded by a swirling green aura, and suddenly, time stopped.

Everyone was still, not moving a muscle, that is, until a man appeared in front of Harry. He had slicked back, silver hair that was about shoulder length. He had piercing red eyes, and a regal facial structure. He wore a black cloak with a white dress shirt and black pants and shoes.

Harry looked at the man in amazement, before attempting to threaten the man, as he had no idea whether he was with the light or the dark. This was until Harry realized, he didn't have his wand anymore. No, the man was spinning that in between his fingers, meanwhile giving Harry a smug look of satisfaction. He then chuckled softly, before beginning to speak.

"Greetings, Harry Potter. My name is Daemon, and I am the ruler of Chaos Magic." Daemon said, making Harry look at him as if he had three heads.

"I am well aware that this must come as a shock to you. After all, you were about to surrender yourself to the one who claims he is immortal. It was a very noble deed for you to do. In fact, you doing this deed is exactly why I'm here. You see, Harry, didn't you think it was odd, that Voldemort was going to destroy his own horcrux?" Daemon asked, giving Harry a small smile.

"So I was a horcrux then? He put one of his soul fragments into me." Harry said, making Daemon nod in affirmation.

"What if Voldemort didn't know that I was a horcrux? Maybe he thought that he had just won the war, and wasn't killing something that was keeping him from escaping death?" Harry reasoned aloud, making Daemon nod once more in affirmation.

"This is correct Harry. Voldemort did not know the reason that he couldn't kill you that night was due to a combination of your mother's sacrifice, and his own magic creating a horcrux in you, before actually trying to kill you. You see Harry, a horcrux falls under my domain of Chaos Magic, because of the art being so very imprecise." Daemon said, making Harry nod in understanding.

"So wait, you're telling me that Voldemort caused his own demise that day, along with some help from my mother? But then, why is all this happening now? Shouldn't he be able to kill me, because I'm already a horcrux?" Harry asked, making Daemon smile. The boy wasn't as stupid when he wasn't around the Weasley kid.

"Very good Harry, but you're wrong on that part. You see, Voldemort cannot destroy his own Horcruxes. You see Harry, once you make something as powerfully dark as a Horcrux, it is imbued with so much of your magic, it kind of has a shield focused only to block your magic. These aren't toys that a five year old could break, but rather, pieces of what makes you humans, human, which is your soul. Now, because of this, what Voldemort actually did was give his Horcrux a slight boost in power, due to the power of the killing curse that he sent at you." Daemon said, making sure Harry still understood where he was going.

"Now, because of this, the horcrux inside of your head has become something truly dark, and something that shouldn't exist on this plane, which is why it attracted my attention, since these objects are my domain. As a result, I have come to remove it from your head, and I've been instructed by His Omnipotence, to give you a choice in what you wanted to do. He specifically gave me three options." Daemon said, making Harry's eyes widen.

"If you're going to remove it just like that, will it hurt? And what would these three choices be for, since the only horcrux we have left is Voldemort's snake, and it wouldn't be that hard to kill it." Harry said, making Daemon smirk.

"You obviously don't know how great of an opportunity this is. Not many mortals are allowed to change things that have already been. And yes, it will surpass any pain that you have experienced before, but don't worry, afterward; you'll feel like a brand new you." Daemon said making Harry pale a little bit, before nodding slowly.

Harry thought about this carefully, and if what Daemon said was true, he could save everyone that suffered during this war, maybe even before that. He sighed, and then turned to Daemon with a serious expression.

"What are my choices? And I will be going through with the removal of the horcrux from my head. Once that's gone, I plan to make sure I end this right." Harry said, making Daemon look at him approvingly. He had guts for a human.

"Okay, first, let me assure you that you will be trained for this battle. His Omnipotence was being quite generous when telling me of the contents of your choices. You shall be honed in the finest forms of battle magic, and the most sacred arts of the arcane. We will save that for later though. Your first choice is to go back to the beginning of the war, when Voldemort first stormed the castle. You can effectively stop him and his minions, before anyone has to die inside the castle." Daemon said, before he took a small breather.

"The next option is to send you back to your sixth year, as this was the year when you lost one of your great mages, Dumbledore. His loss was a crippling disadvantage for the light, and should you go back and save him, it may prove useful during the upcoming war. Also, another thing I forgot to mention was that you will retain your memories. So regardless whether you are aware of his manipulation or not, you still have the opportunity to save him during the summer where he finds that ring." Daemon said, making Harry nod.

He had honestly not thought about how Dumbledore had manipulated him into going to his death. It was something that he didn't want to think about, but at the same time, it was so blaringly obvious. Harry felt so stupid that he hadn't caught onto the old man sooner. But now was no time to brood. He had one more option to consider.

"Finally, the last option is to go back to your fourth year. It's easily one of the more opportunistic years for you to go back to, seeing as how your friend revealed his true colors; you could stop Voldemort's resurrection, and capture the traitor of the light in order to exonerate your godfather, Sirius Black. Personally, I don't care which you choose, just know that I have delivered the message from His Omnipotence." Daemon said, before he got an evil smirk on his face, and then looks at Harry with an excited gleam in his eye. It reminded Harry of when Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"So Harry, which one do you choose, if you choose any? Just remember, Voldemort and his minions are right behind us, and you have no failsafe for the killing curse anymore, so think wisely. Like I said, you will be trained, and your skills will be honed to the point where Voldemort's army will be a challenge, but nothing you can't handle without a little bit of help. Not to mention, we'll cleanse those potions out of your system before you go back of course. His Omnipotence is most generous." Daemon said, making Harry snap his head back to the Chaos Mage, and out of his musings.

"What do you mean cleanse potions out of me? When the hell was I given potions unless they were for healing?" Harry said, now feeling his temper slipping out of control.

"Well, seeing as the Weasley matriarch wasn't able to separate you and Hermione from each other and to see her two youngest as potential mating partners, she decided to let potions do the work for her. A little bit of love potion there, some loyalty potions here, and then some compulsion and memory charms for the final touch." Daemon said, his sarcasm making Harry even more furious then he was when he saw that Voldemort was toying with him.

"So you're telling me that I've been drugged, as well as my best friend?" Harry asked, making Daemon nod in the affirmative.

Suddenly, an idea struck Harry. Fourth year was also the year that Ron had started picking up on the feelings that he had for Hermione. So, if Harry managed to keep Ron away from Hermione, he would be able to keep Hermione safe. He would have to deal with Ginny on a later date, but Hermione always came first for him, just like he came first for her.

"Send me back to my fourth year Daemon, after you get this damned thing out of my head." Harry said, making Daemon grin. Daemon started waving his hands in intricate motions, muttering words in what seemed to be a language other than Latin. He then surrounded Harry with a golden glow before Harry dropped down to the floor screaming, agony filling every fiber of his being.

"I warned you kid." Daemon said, as he continued the spell, weaving his hands in delicate formations. It was only a few seconds, but to Harry, it felt like an eternity. The pain was felt almost instantly as Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, pain coursing through his veins.

Inside of his mind, Harry saw a black being, with two glowing yellow eyes glaring at him. The demon moved closer before gripping Harry by the throat, and then eliciting a very hollow laugh. The demon then started to speak, astounding Harry, since it had no mouth to speak through.

"Everyone you have ever loved will betray you. Instead of getting rid of me, you could join me, and we can take vengeance on those willing to hurt you. You have been abused, battered, and worn, my scion. Allow me to merge with your soul, and everything will be right again." The being said, making Harry almost give in. It sounded so tempting, but then he realized, it was trying to survive, in him. He wouldn't have it, not anymore!

"NO! ENOUGH! This is my body, and I will be in control of it! No more, will I have a parasite inside of me, taking part of what is entirely mine!" Harry said, driving the beast back with the light that he started to emanate. Suddenly, he was brought back to the real world, and Daemon looked slightly impressed at the boy.

"Not bad Harry. Maybe in a couple of centuries, you can join me as a Chaos Mage. You put that demon back in its place." Daemon said, making Harry just look at him. He wasn't fully coherent yet, so everything that Daemon said sounded mostly like a blur.

"Anyway, now that that's over with, time to get you some training, and then back in time. You'll be coming with me for a bit. After that, we'll be sending you to fourth year. Now, take my hand." Daemon said, as Harry took the man's hand. After that, they both vanished in a flash of light, leaving that reality, to whatever fate had in store for it.

** HP The Chaos Mage**

Daemon and Harry had arrived in, well; Harry didn't know how to describe it, except that it was white. Everywhere Harry looked, all that surrounded him was white. Daemon looked at him, grinning like an idiot, before he walked forward, toward just another spot of empty space, and then fell back, only for a sofa to materialize on the spot. Harry gaped, as he wondered how something could just appear out of nowhere like that, seeing as it was just pure white space, and air, since Harry wasn't suffocating.

"Come over Harry, and take a seat." Daemon said, making another chair materialize on the spot in front of him, making Harry give on trying to figure out something that apparently didn't have any logic behind it. He sighed, walking over to the chair, making Daemon's grin only spread further out in glee at the boy's discomfort.

As Harry sat down in front of him, Daemon took that as his cue to begin explaining things, because truth be told, he had a few things to tell the boy before they got started.

"Alright, Harry, you'd better get comfortable, because we're going to be having a long chat before things really pick up. Just a few fun facts about where we are, before we get started. This is known as the Chaos Realm and the reason that nothing is in here, because it's meant to mirror order, which is absolutely calm in its reign. As such, anytime we need anything, all we do is think of it, and it appears out of nowhere, because such is the nature of chaos. It would be the opposite of the Order Realm, but enough about those guys." Daemon said, making Harry contemplate for a bit. The man let the boy integrate the knowledge he had just received before moving onto more serious tidbits.

"Next up, we have the reason you're here. I brought you to my realm because…well…I have no idea on what to actually teach you." Daemon said, making Harry's jaw drop.

"Wait! So I just went through all of this, and left the war right at its climax, just so you could tell me that you have no idea what you're doing! What kind of fuckery are you pulling here?" Harry said, that last line Daemon said, setting him off. Daemon sighed, seeing as the boy still had his temper. That would have to be something they would work on, when he actually got around to training the teen.

"Enough! I am a Chaos Mage, and I will command respect boy!" Daemon said, annoyed that he had to pull out his power, just to cow the boy into listening. This made Harry, having felt the power behind the Chaos Mage's words, merely stood silent, now on uncertain ground when it came to the Chaos Mage.

"Now, like I was saying, His Omnipotence didn't give me any specific instructions as to what to do with you, but he left you with me, and I have only trained in one thing since the dawn of time." Daemon said, with a smirk, as he saw Harry was connecting the dots slowly.

"So I get to become a Chaos Mage then?" Harry asked, slightly confused as to what he was being told. Daemon merely wagged his finger at the boy, as he proceeded to correct the boy.

"Yes. In time, you will learn all that I have to teach you, and then I'll send you back. But that is going to take a lot of time. Seeing as how time doesn't exist in this realm, we have all the time in the world." Daemon said, making Harry grin the man's stupid joke.

"So how long do you think it will take for me to become a full Chaos Mage?" Harry asked, making Daemon grin. He didn't say anything, but rather, his outfit changed to that of a human military officer's, and he yelled at Harry.

"500 pushups! Now!" Daemon yelled, making Harry question him.

"But what's the point of doing physical exercise?" Harry asked, making Daemon scowl.

"Are you questioning your superior officer? Move your ass and get down on the ground!" Daemon yelled back, making Harry drop. It was going to be a long time, before Harry was anywhere near the level required to handle any amount of Chaos magic.

** HP and the Chaos Mage**

** 15 Years Later (Approximately)**

Harry looked up at Daemon, his magic now flaring with the instability that was a characteristic of a fledgling Chaos sorcerer ready to ascend to their final level of mastery. Daemon was looking at Harry with a giant smirk on his face. He was about to administer the final test for Harry to become a Chaos Mage, ascending from his minor rank as a Chaos sorcerer. But this last test has been known to break many fledglings before him. It's partly why Daemon had stopped administering the test, due to its low success rate. However, His Omnipotence seemed to think that this boy had the potential to be his successor, so he was about to see how true that statement was.

"Are you ready boy?" Daemon roared, making Harry only nod in affirmative. Talking was a waste of energy that he preferred to avoid.

"Fiero Fyndra Zeduru!" Daemon roared, making a large dragon composed almost unholy black flames. The fire was searing to the touch, and the beast roared, before charging at Harry with all of its might.

Daemon sighed, knowing the challenge this would be. Being able to control Fiendfyre was the last test that any Chaos Sorcerer had to go through, in order to become a Chaos Mage. Daemon himself had done it when he was to ascend in rank. And this was true Fiendfyre. Not that insignificant excuse that wizards passed off as the deadly flames of the underworld. No, that was merely a parlor trick that was outside of the wizards' control. But this beast that Daemon had just sent to obliterate Harry, well, it was more than the real deal.

Meanwhile, Harry started focusing his inner power, seeing as the beast was only mere seconds from reaching him, so he had to act fast. His hands started glowing, raw magic consuming them, pulled directly from his core, and he held his hands up, and stopped the beast of Fiendfyre in its tracks. But it didn't hold for long, as the Fiendfyre broke through and enveloped Harry. That was when Daemon started to walk away, sighing as he lost yet another apprentice to the black flames.

Suddenly, Daemon had his guard up, as something was happening inside of the Fiendfyre. He still saw Harry, which shouldn't have been possible, unless something was still keeping the boy alive. The Fiendfyre slowly started to disappear…into Harry's chest! The boy bloody absorbed the Fiendfyre into his very being! Harry's eyes now glowed something fierce, as the boy smirked in anticipation, and Daemon knew where this was going.

"FIERO FYNDRA ZEDURU!" Harry roared, unleashing his own beast of Fiendfyre toward Daemon who smirked back at the boy, before coating his hands in the black flames, and stopping the beast in its tracks, just as Harry did moments ago.

"So, do I pass?" Harry asked, making Daemon smirk at the boy, as he dispersed the boy's Fiendfyre beast. The man could honestly say he'd never had an apprentice who had surprised him like this one just did.

"Yes. You pass you fool. Next time you want to do something stupid, making sure you let me know in advance." Daemon said, only making Harry grin, and smile right back at the man. Daemon thought now would be a good time to discuss going back to the boy's fourth year, since that had been why he was training in the first place.

"Alright boy, now I'm going to be sending you back now. As in, in about a couple of what you would call minutes. First, I need you to put these on." Daemon said, handing the boy a pair of arm bracer, that Harry assumed was going grant him some special ability. Only once he put them on, something happened, like his magic was being drained away. Harry scowled at Daemon, before he began to react angrily.

"What the hell Daemon? What are these things on my arms?" Harry yelled, making the Chaos Mage sigh.

"Look kid. I know what it's like to be fourteen. Even it was millennia ago. You get the urge to show off, get the girls, make everyone else look like chumps, et cetera. Now you may claim to be different, but with your power, should you not be, the results could be devastating. Now, that's not to say that I left you as a cripple. You have about as much power as you did in fifth year, which is decent for a fourth year." Daemon said, making Harry slowly get more and more pissed off, but Daemon just shrugged it off and continued on with his explanation.

"Should you need more power to deal with stronger foes, there's a sealing level system in there. All you need to do is say, 'Level the number you want release'. Three is the lowest, and it goes all the way to ground zero. That's unleashing all your power, and you better hope you don't need that level until you choose to come back here." Daemon said, making Harry sigh. He then proceeded to ask about what was going to be left unchanged from his time here.

"I'll definitely have you keep your physical strength, stamina, et cetera. You worked hard for that, and it's not as destructive as any of your other stuff. I'm only letting you go down with a 9 millimeter, because anything else and the kid that pisses you off will have no head." Daemon said, making Harry smirk. If Harry had gotten the .45 Magnum that he wanted, well; nobody would have dared mess with him.

"Now, you're going back in your slightly altered fourth year body, because as I said, you're keeping your physical prowess. But other than that, there should be no problems on your end. You have the means to destroy the horcruxes, I've told you about the Weasley's and Dumbledore. And Sirius is still alive, as is Remus and Tonks. So you should be set. I'll be seeing you kid. It's been real fun." Daemon said, making Harry nod in appreciation. This man was honestly one of the best things that happened to him.

A rift in the completely vast space opened up, and Harry stepped through it, not looking back on the white space, and seeing Daemon frown in disappointment that his apprentice had to leave so soon. As soon as he walked through the rift, he found himself in the library, sitting next to Hermione, reading up on how to fight a dragon. He smiled, seeing as his coming back to his fourth year was a success, and with all of his memories intact just made it all the sweeter. Voldemort had better be prepared this time, because Harry had come back with a vengeance.

A.N: And that's chapter one for you. I hope it was entertaining enough, and I'll definitely be posting the next chap sometime soon. Until then.

C.O.S


End file.
